bigbangbeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ren
Combos Noting these real quick now before I go to sleep. Don't have time to get damage totals and whatnot, but they're all good for getting/keeping the opponent in the corner and getting lots of okizeme time for whatever the hell you want. It's not formatted all pretty like it should be either, because I note stuff in very condensed notation. Feel free to play around with the combos for further optimization, getting damage numbers, formatting adjustment or whatever else if I don't get back to it in time. I'm not really a Ren player, but my friend wanted me to lab some stuff for him, so this is what I came up with. midscreen: 5bc 2c j.2c 5bc j.2c 5bc 2c 623b *works anywhere, meterless, +oki corner: 5bc 214c j.2c 5bc 214c j.2c 5b 2c 623b *corner only, higher damage vers of above, +oki wallslam: 5bc 2c j.2c 5bc j.2c 2c 214b *strictly if you are trying to get them into the corner *there is probably a better way to do this, as after I labbed this, I saw you could combo 214b into another 214 something in some 1.06 ren combo video on dustloop. I'm betting you can get some sort of corner-to-corner combo that results in a solid knockdown in (or at least closer to) the corner. : Yea, 214B causes an untechable wallbounce, so given enough height (off 2C works for sure) and enough distance to the wall, you can loop it back into another 214B. You'd have to sacrifice a couple of j.2C's, but you can prolly get some of that damage back by ending with 5B 5C 2C 623B near the other corner. Good stuff by the way, I was still stuck doing 2C j.2C loops, but 5B 5C works better, I suppose. : I also have been experimenting with some weird links for juggling an opponent, but this will probably end up being character specific. Under certain circumstances, a juggled 214B links into 5A, or sometimes even into 5B, and you can use it to cross under the opponent during the combo. I haven't really been consistent enough in making it work though, though I think it does involve 2C launching at max distance. Mengjun 10:32, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : Here's a weird combo... Works on Senna only, but it does showcase some of the combo tools that Ren has in/near the corner. Haven't really been able to do the whole combo yet (the ender is killing me =/), but I'm positive it works. : (in corner) 5B 5C 2C 214B 5C 214B 5A 5C j2C 5B 214C iad j.B 2C 623B : The first 214B 5C link seems to be only possible with hitboxes small enough so that 214B hits very deep in the corner. The combo ender seems useful to carry opponents that are near the corner to deep in the corner. Mengjun 16:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Ren Bugs As of 1.06, he has glitches. I recorded and posted them to Frontier Aja, so they'll probably fix them soon. Regardless, here's the video link: http://youtu.be/ys8DwkzqGEc